


Nothing Left to Lose

by Steakinmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Monsters, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steakinmyheart/pseuds/Steakinmyheart
Summary: You're a female hunter! Met a couple of boys and decided to help em out ;) Never knew there were angels, but warming up to the idea. This story takes place during the whole Ruby-Lilith shenanigans (but admittedly I smooshed some stuff from later seasons in here too). Enjoy!





	1. The Beginning

            I was staring out the window of a cheap motel room and watching the rain slide down the pane; each drop of water leaving behind its little trail of moister as it went. I like the rain, but it makes me feel sort of lonely at the same time. _They should be back by now_ I thought as I stared past the rain and to the road beyond it where cars bustled. Sam and Dean had gone to wrap up a case. It wasn’t anything major, just some stupid teen witches who didn’t really know what they were messing with. Sam had managed to talk one of the girls out of joining the others already, but the rest of them liked their power and would rather die than give it up—which some of them did.

            I hate that they were once normal people. Everything was less complicated when monsters were monsters and I could just blow their heads off to solve my problems. Well, I smirked, I **could** do that to the sick humans out there, but that wasn’t very ethical to Sam and Dean. It was much easier to know I wasn’t sending a human to hell but just sending a monster back where it came from. I shuddered to think what might’ve become of me if the Winchesters had shot first and asked questions later. They had been in town for a case—my case you could say. Well, I was at least part of it.

*****

They were hunting down a nest of vampires and I had been lured in and turned. Like I said, it could’ve ended really badly. But Sam stopped Dean before he could slice my head off and asked if I had fed yet. Lucky for me, I hadn’t had the chance.

My time as a vampire was short thankfully. I had never tried drugs, but even if I had I imagine it would’ve been nothing like the trip it was to be a vampire; to have all my senses heightened; to hear the heartbeats of people across the room from where I was tied.

I looked at him with murky eyes and shook my head no. Dean weighed my response and looked at me with his narrowed green eyes and said something to Sam about it being his fault if I ate someone and then he cut my bonds. I was so hungry but I was also too weak to do much else than slump to the ground and let the boys carry me out after the building was cleared.

They forced a disgusting liquid down my throat after they had mixed strange things together following some journal and warned that if I did not swallow it that they would be forced to kill me. Terrified, I did as they bid and slowly but definitely I came down from my vampire high. I passed out, but I passed out as a human once again.

            When I woke up, I found myself again in a cheap motel room. I pushed my ___ (h/c) hair out of my face as I looked around. Sam was there with another man, this one in a tan trench coat. Nervously, I asked where I was and they both looked at me. Sam smiled and approached me and explained what had happened. I was shocked but I thanked him for saving me. “You should thank him too,” Sam had pointed to Castiel. “He’s the one who told us where the nest was.” I looked inquisitively at this new person with his piercing blue eyes and messy brown hair. “My name is Castiel.” He said, “I am an angel of the Lord.”

            I had a headache and was very tired, but I still snorted slightly at his introduction. Sam didn’t bother defending Castiel. If I was important, I’d figure it all out soon enough. I shrugged and said, “Well then, thank you, Castiel.” And I smiled at him and he said “You’re welcome _____(y/n).” in his gruff voice. I looked puzzled as to how he knew my name, but I figured he must’ve seen my ID or something and just shrugged it off.

            When Dean had come back bearing food, he asked me where my family was as he worked on his piece of pear pie. I was about to bite down on a burger he had given I when I stopped and looked down sadly. “They’re…dead.” And I simply stared at the food in my hands, “killed a few years ago by a ghost.” The boys all raised their eyebrows when they heard me mention a monster. They hadn’t known I had been there on a hunt too—albeit an amateur one where I had gotten caught.

            They ate in silence after that and I went back to lying down since I was still exhausted. The next time my ___ (e/c) eyes opened, they were met by an almost empty room aside from the angel looking out the window. I could hear familiar voices outside. “Oh come on, Dean. What’s the worst that could happen? She’ll be with us.”

“Oh I dunno—DEATH?” 

“But she’s got nobody.”

“…”

“She can do what she wants after this, but we need help and you know it. Hell, she can stay with Bobby afterwards if she really wants.”

“Fine. But if anything happens, Sammy, it’s on you.”

I heard the voices getting closer and I feigned sleep as the knob to the room turned and the door swung open.

“How’s she doing Cas?” Dean asked the angel.

“Fine I suppose. And I’m sure she’d be happy to join us.” The angel added “I can help keep her safe as well if you need.” I smiled at the thought of literally having a guardian angel watching over me as well as these two attractive hunters.

            When I “woke up” about ten minutes later they prompted the question and I agreed to their terms without hesitation. What did I have to lose? These men could hunt with me and be there to protect me when things didn’t go smoothly. I couldn’t see a downside so far.

            As I packed my things and stuffed them in the trunk of the black Impala, I smiled. It was almost like having friends again. That was something I missed. All mine seemed to have left my side or I had pushed them away. How could they understand how I felt? But these boys clearly knew what it was like to lose someone close and it was nice to be able to relate with someone.

I was confused when the angel didn’t get in the back with me when it was time to go and the Winchesters were already in the front. “He usually just teleports places.” Dean explained. I shrugged and began to stretch out in the back, ready for a nap. I was going to Nevada—the boys needed my help on a case in Vegas—and at the moment I was in Forks, Washington so I knew I had some time to kill before anything too exciting happened.

As the car started, ACDC began to play and the stereo blared “Highway to Hell” and I smiled as Dean jamming along, lulled me to sleep. I woke up a few times during the trip when they made pit stops to get food or switch drivers. I was still pretty tired, but I did get hungry and had to use the bathroom. We got to a gas station and once I finished up in the bathroom, I looked around to see if there were any good snacks available.

It was an odd little gas station with a tiny section for books and comics as well as movies which was set apart from the food. I didn’t really want to sleep the whole way to Nevada, so I decided to see what the book selection was like. I had never heard of any of the books before, but they were dirt cheap so I read the backs to see if anything looked half-way decent.

The more I examined them, the more I realized that most of the books there were in a series called Supernatural. I looked at the back and the names caught my eye: Sam and Dean. I open the first in the series and start to read. _This isn’t the same Sam and Dean I’m riding with is it?_ I thought to myself. I saw Dean grabbing a pack of beer out of the refrigerated shelves and tapped his shoulder and showed him the book.

He rolled his eyes to see the familiar cover. “Oh that crap.” I looked at him suspiciously. “So wait, this **is** about you two? How is that even possible?” Dean snorted. “If this place has all of them, it should explain.”

My curiosity got the better of me and I got all of the books in the series that I saw. I put the bag of books on the counter and the cashier just looked at it. “These all Supernatural books?” he asked lazily. “Um, yeah, why?” I asked. “Well, we have been trying to get rid of them for ages. Just take them all for seven dollars.”

I looked totally shocked but handed him a ten and he gave me the change. “Uh, thanks.” I managed to say before taking my new collection back to the car outside. Sam rolled his eyes too in almost the same way Dean had when he saw the books. “You think it’s a good idea letting her read those, Dean?” Dean shrugged. “It kind of feels like she’s reading our diaries, but what can we do at this point?” He caught my eye and gave me a wry smile, “Besides, I’m sure she’d find out what happened eventually.”


	2. Catching Up with the Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you violate the Winchesters' privacy by reading their past. You laugh, you cry, its an epic journey all on its own right there in the backseat of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this has been on my laptop since I was like...15, so I think the style is a little different than it is now, but what can you do? xD and I still like it. Hope y'all like it. I'm new to reader/ fic :3 But just fyi to those of you who may be new to it also, y/n =your name, y/h=your hair and etc :)

The Impala rumbled and I smiled as I opened the first book again. I read all of them. Not all right then, but most of them. I laughed, I cried, I sat there and stared at the back of the boys’ heads, bewildered by all that they had gone through. I hadn’t known them very long, but these books made me feel both very lucky and unlucky to be in the same car as them.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yes ___(y/n)?”

“Did you really sell your soul and go to hell?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah I did.”

“Ok.” And I was silent for a moment.

“Hey, Dean?”

“What?”

“Did you have a crush Bella?”

The Impala swerved a little as he replied, “Whaaat?? No!”

Sam and I smirked. “Uh huh. Whatever, Dean. There were just a few times when it seems pretty tense between you two.”

“She was a crazy bitch!” Dean protested. I had to agree there. Especially when I read that she had her parents killed. I was pretty relieved she was dead. I smiled again as Sam laughed at Dean’s light blush.

“What about Lisa?” I teased.

“What about her?” Dean sighed.

I looked thoughtful. “I dunno. She seems different.”

He smirked now “She is one hell of a woman.” I stuck out my tongue and make a ‘gag-me’ face before I buried my nose back in one of the books. I finished the rest of that book and just lied back and stared at the car ceiling.

All the things they had endured made me feel pathetic with my few problems. I was surprised when I got to the part in the series with angels in it. “Hey guys?” I asked sort of confused. “Is Castiel as douchey as he was in this book?” Dean laughed. “Not as much, ____(y/n).” I got quiet and then asked if he was going to help us on the job.

Dean shrugged. “He’s an angel, ____(y/n). As cool as it would be to have him help us out whenever we want, he has his orders to follow.” I made a face but didn’t say anything else and just waited until we got to our destination and looked out the window as Las Vegas came into view. All the colors of the signs were so bright, and it made I smile.

As much as I hoped that we would be staying in a five star hotel, I figured the odds were not too high remembering where I was when they had saved me earlier. I was pretty sure another cheap motel was in my future. To my utter surprise, I stopped at a casino hotel; very tall and very classy. My eyes were as wide as they could get, trying to drink in all their surroundings.

“Um guys, isn’t this a bit above our pay grade?” I asked suspiciously as we all open our doors to step out of the car. “Well normally this is a bit too flashy for us, but there’s a case here.” said Dean as he stretched his driving muscles. I raised my eyebrows and Sam nodded in agreement and I looked impressed. “Alright. Let’s get this started then!” I grabbed my luggage—which includes the rest of the Supernatural book series I had yet to read—and headed towards the entrance with the Winchesters right behind me.

I made a face when I realize that Dean only got one room and I was wondering how that would play out until I got to the actual room. It was more like a penthouse. Odds are if I really wanted, I could have a whole room to myself! I smiled happily as I saw the classy kitchen and that there were two bathrooms. Now this was a hotel!

I glanced at the bedroom and saw there were two beds and that I could pull out the couch in the living room to make another bed. Decisions, decisions… I turned to the boys and asked, “So, where you boys want to sleep? I’m the new one here, so you two should get first pick.” Sam furrowed his brow and glanced at Dean. Dean lifted his hand and gestured me to the bedroom. “I’ll take the couch. It’s closer to the fridge and the bathroom is right behind me. Sammy will be in the bed across from you to make sure you’re safe.” He winked at Sam who was rubbing the back of his neck, made awkward by his brother’s comment.

I reddened a little and Sam assured me that he’d leave the door open just in case I needed to make a quick exit. I nodded and went to the bathroom within the bedroom to put pajamas on and then I flopped down onto my newly acquired bed, sighing as its fluff consumed me and made me feel like I was lying on a cloud. The bathroom in my room had almost a hot tub in it, but the one in the other room had a shower which I made a mental note of.

I squeezed the soft comforter and smiled at its suppleness “Dean!” I shouted, “Maybe we can trade tomorrow night. This bed is amazing.” Dean chuckled. “Or I could just share the bed with you, ____(y/n).” and I made a grossed out face. Even though I could imagine cuddling with him while I slept, I read those books; those very **very** detailed books, and odds were that Dean would want to do more than just sleep. Who knows how many STD’s Dean could’ve even had! Plus I was still a virgin. I was far too self-conscious about my body to do anything that involved being naked in front of anyone and I wanted it to be special. There wasn’t anything particularly bad about my body; I was just used to being the only one who saw it.

Dean smirked. “Are you thinking about it?” I scoffed. “Sorry Dean, but it’s my bed—at least for tonight.” And I stretched out and wrapped up in the fluffy comforter on the bed.


	3. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which pie is eaten, half naked Dean is viewed, and the VERY slow burn with our favorite angel continues. Oh and there's a monster. xD Enjoy!

I slept better than I expected to—better than I had in a long time in fact. I felt safe with these boys, even if I was going to be hunting monsters with them, and that job had a pretty high mortality rate from what I saw. I rolled out of the wonderful bed in the morning and tried to fix my bed-head as much as I could before walking into the living room where Sam sat with his eyes glued to his laptop. I shuffled out and asked him where his brother was. As if to answer my question, he stepped out of the bathroom in just his boxers with dripping hair and a toothbrush in his mouth. An eyebrow raised on my face as I struggled to not look below his neck. He smirked as he saw me swallow when my eyes flit down his body before returning to his face. He was very well toned and not a pound of fat was on him. And did he have an eight-pack?

I was just staring at Dean’s torso with one eyebrow still slightly raised wondering if Sam had a matching tattoo and Sam saw my expression and hid the look on his face by moving it closer to his computer screen. Not wanting the awkward silence with just the sound of Dean brushing his teeth to be drawn out, I asked, “So, Dean, uh… did the shower work ok? I want to take one before we get started.” He held out his hand with just his index finger sticking up and through the toothpaste he said, “Hol’ on a shec’.” he turned back to the bathroom and I tried again to avert my eyes from his striped boxer-clad lower half and I heard him spit as he rinsed off his toothbrush.

“Yeah, ___(y/n), just don’t take too long, alright?” He walked out again, drying his hair off with a towel, and went over to his couch and picked up a pair of jeans. I nodded obediently and went back to my room to take my clothes into the bathroom with me. Unlike Dean, I would come out of the bathroom fully dressed. It was a nice bathroom I had to admit. The shower had multiple nozzles and some were on the wall massaging my back as I cleaned myself up. It also had a chair built into the side of the wall, but I said I’d hurry up, so I cleaned fast.

When I dried off, I found myself looking at myself in the mirror. I had already put pants on and was going to put a shirt on when I saw my own abs. They were nowhere as impressive as Dean’s—or Sam’s I figured. I just had a line separating one side from the other. I definitely didn’t want the scary big muscles like they had, but I knew I needed to stay in shape for this kind of job.

I finished getting dressed and brushed out my ___ (h/l), ___ (h/c) hair as well as brushed my teeth **before** opening the bathroom door. I smiled to see that Dean had gone to get us all breakfast, and while running my fingers through my wet hair, I sat cautiously next to Sam on the couch to see if there was anything he could tell me or anything I could help him with. As I looked at his face, I noticed his green eyes. I was almost jealous that these two handsome brothers both had green eyes like that. I was alright with my __ (e/c) eyes, but it would’ve been cool if we all had matching eyes. It would be awesome to have two brothers like this.  

“Well ___(y/n), do you want to know what we’re going up against?” I nodded my head. Sam continued, “Ok, but first what have you been up against so far?” He looked at me but he never moved his laptop from its place and would turn to look at it when I was silent. “Well,” I said, “I have fought a few vampires, ghosts, a werewolf, and I’ve heard of things like demons, shifters and Wendigos but I’ve never seen any. The fact that they were in some of the books I read about you and Dean on the trip here helped that.” I smiled and nudged him with my arm.

Sam snorted and said, “Glad to help I guess. Well, from what we can tell, this seems to be a poltergeist—and a damn pissed one at that.” I looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. “That’s like a ghost but it controls objects and stuff, right?” Sam nodded. “Ok, so how do we kill it? And where is it?”

“It’s in room….727.” My eyes widened. “Of this hotel?”

Sam looked at me again. “Yeah. I mean, it wanders that whole floor, but Dean and I think that’s the room it’s in at the moment.”

“Sam, that’s only a floor above us!” I had worry in my voice but I was trying to keep that hidden. I did a very poor job of hiding it apparently, because Sam put a hand on my shoulder and said, “___(y/n), relax. We aren’t completely insane; we put hex bags and wardings all over this room last night to keep anything out.” I looked at him then to my knees. “Oh. Well, okay then. So anyways is a poltergeist really the only thing you think is here? I uh, I thought you needed extra help for some reason.” I looked a bit guilty as I stared intensely at my legs, hoping he wouldn’t realize I had eavesdropped on their conversation earlier. Sam sighed unaware of my guilt. “Well, we’re pretty sure there’s a poltergeist here, but there’s some signs of worse things.” I shuddered. “Like demons?” I looked up at his face now and saw the wrinkles appear on his forehead as his brow furrowed. “We aren’t entirely sure. Even Cas didn’t know what it was.” I turned from his face and stared blankly at the wall in front of me. An angel couldn’t identify a monster? Nothing about this could be good.

The silence was becoming very empty as Sam and I were both lost in thought, so it was a great relief to both of us when Dean opened the door and brought me pancakes and an omelet and he gave Sam a breakfast sandwich and then he pulled out a huge slice of apple pie. I smirked to see the light of Dean’s face as he lovingly chewed his pie. “Dean, didn’t you have pie the other day?” He stopped mid-chew to look at me like I was an idiot. “This is apple pie: breakfast pie, ___(y/n). Everybody knows that.” I laughed again and silently wondered how he managed to stay so fit if he insisted on eating junk all the time.

            They didn’t think I could help with any research at that moment, so I retreated to reading more _Supernatural_ books. I smiled to myself as I thought _who knows? Maybe I’ll find something helpful in one of these._ As I scanned the books for anything helpful, I found myself getting distracted a few times when I read about a demon named Ruby who helped out the boys a few times. I hoped they didn’t actually trust her because she was obviously just another backstabbing demon who only cared about her own skin. I’d try to remember to talk to them about that later.

I read about the shape shifters and witches and vampires; I read about werewolves and ghosts and curses, but the thing I found the most interesting was how the boys treated each other and how their relationship changed as time went by. No matter what happened, they were always there for each other—especially if death was involved. When the trickster made Sam watch Dean die all those times, I couldn’t help allow a few tears to fall—after I finished laughing at how many times he died ironically.

While I knew they loved each other, I knew that they were both keeping secrets from the other. That was just how they seemed to work; they didn’t want to worry the other. It was a nice thought, but I knew that would always end poorly for them. I was also content to believe that they would always make up in the end, but it would be torturous during the middle. How long had Bobby put up with those two bickering all the time? I snorted. Poor Bobby; from what I read, I could tell he loved the Winchester boys like his own kids and it seemed like they annoyed him as much as if they really were his kids. He sounded like a grumpy old man I’d love to meet.


	4. The Angel's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our winged hero comes in and helps the brothers....sorta.

I jumped slightly when I heard Dean grunt in frustration as he slammed close another book. “Ugh!” he said. “I can’t find anything helpful in these stupid books!” Sam sighed and pushed the hair out of his face and said, “Well Dean, what did you expect? We haven’t looked in the room, so how are we supposed to know what kind of things are in there?”

“Nothing good, Sam.” We all looked up at hearing the familiar gruff voice.

Castiel stood in the middle of the room. “Hello Dean. Nice to see you again as well, ___ (y/n).”

I leaned back in my chair and smiled at the angel. “Cas, what do you know about it? Did you look in the room?” I asked curiously.

“Yes I did, ____ (y/n). There are several spirits I believe. However, there is a feeling in that place I have not felt in many ages.” Castiel dropped to his knees and looked confused. I dropped to his side and helped him to his feet and led him to the couch where I had been sitting. Cas hunched over and held his head. “It seems,” he said, “that it has sensed my presence as well and has taken measures against me.” He looked sadly at Dean. “I am not sure how much help I will be on this case.” Dean massaged his eyebrows and sighed. “Cas, can you tell us what the hell this thing is?” he looked at the tired angel.

Castiel leaned his head back with his eyes closed. “While it should be easy for an angel to handle, it seems that over the centuries it has learned to block our power. This creature is ancient, Dean. You must all be careful.” Sam leaned towards the angel. “Cas, what is ‘it?’”

            Castiel lifted his head and looked at the Winchester. “Not what; who.” Then Cas let his head fall back and his eyes closed once more. “The Egyptians were always trying to find ways to become immortal. Whether it was by making statues of themselves or buildings solely for their corpses, they strove to live forever. Their methods of embalming their dead and preserving their flesh were at one point perfected. However, none knew how successful they had been. We were sent to aid the reapers who could not collect their dead.”

            At this point Dean cut off his story. “Wait wait wait. Are you talking about mummies here? Like the zombie kind?” Cas seemed to weigh this idea and spoke again. “Yes. That sounds close enough. While not quite as mindless, these men were dead, yet they were not. They wandered their tombs endlessly, their reapers blocked by the hieroglyphs on the doors and walls around them. We went and broke down these doors, letting the reapers finish their duties.”

 Dean made a face. “So, what? Did you miss one?”

Castiel snapped his head up and glared icily at Dean who visibly regretted his words.

“These tombs were everywhere. We did as much as we thought we had to. We never imagined…”

I put a hand on his shoulder. “Imagine what, Cas?”

At my touch, Castiel’s glare softened slightly. “We went where the reapers directed us. These were the locations of souls whose bodies had perished. We never expected a pharaoh would perform this ritual before death.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “He never died, so his soul was never called to be reaped.”

Cas nodded. “And it seems that he fled his tomb at some point. While not a sorcerer, this creature must know some sort of magic. It must still have its wrappings and mask to survive, so I do not know how it ended up in such a place.”

I furrowed my brow and asked “Could someone have brought it here?” Dean looked at me. “Who would want a friggin’ mummy in Vegas?” I shrugged. “How should I know? I guess Nevada could feel like home with all the deserts and stuff.”

Castiel murmured. “That would explain why I was shut out. This creature might have a protector fending me off.” I looked at Dean. “Hah! See, Dean? I can be helpful.” Dean stood up and went to the window and grumbled. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Cas smiled faintly while still facing the ceiling and placed a hand on my shoulder and said “it was a helpful suggestion, ____ (y/n). Thank you.” I smiled and patted his hand before I frowned again. “But wait. How do we kill this thing, Cas? …Castiel?” I looked over to see his mouth was now open and a faint snore could be heard. “Oh…guess the mummy room must be really draining him.”

            Sam sighed then called to Dean. “Well, now I guess we have something specific to look for. Dean, come on. I think you need a walk to the library to cool off.” Dean turned from the window and faced his brother. “Sammy, do they even have libraries in Las Vegas?” Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother by the collar and dragged him towards the door along with his laptop. “Let’s go find out. ___ (y/n), can you watch Cas while we’re gone? Try to stay in the room where it’s safe until we get back, but you can try finding out stuff about this place if you feel up for it.”

            I smiled and nodded. “Alright, Sam. Good luck! I’ll call you if I find anything—oh wait! Sam, give me your phone.” “What? Why?” I smiled. “You don’t have my number.” Dean looked over. “Hey, how come he gets your number and not me?” I stuck my tongue out at him and  snatched Sam’s phone and put in my number as well as looked at his so I could put it in my phone as well. “Now you boys have fun out there. And keep the drinking and gambling to a minimum, ok Dean?” I teased and handed Sam his phone and pushed them out the door and into the hall of the hotel floor.

“Castiel?” I asked quietly.

“Hmm?” The angel mumbled groggily.

“Do you think you can walk?”

“Not very far, I’m afraid, and not without some assistance.”

“So I guess you can’t come to the lobby with me.”

Castiel opened one eye to look at me. “___ (y/n), I’d like to, but I’m unsure of the limits which the pharaoh’s warding have against me, and I’d rather not push them.”

I nodded. “Yeah, I guess I’d be afraid I’d get hurt worse too.” Then I plopped beside him on the couch. “Well, since you can’t come with me, would you like to take a nap or something? I could walk you to a bed if you’d like.”

Castiel smiled weakly and stifled a yawn. “Well, angels do not require sleep, but I suppose lying down couldn’t hurt.” And he stretched out an arm for me to take. I pulled him up and then had him lean on my shoulder as I led him to one of the beds. I decided he could use mine since it was closer to me and the door if Castiel needed anything. When Cas was situated and I heard his faint snore once again, I decided to go down to the lobby to see if anything seemed out of the ordinary there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, but seriously. They've never dealt with a mummy, right?! I think it could be cool if they did it right. Now idk when I'll update this again because I've got some serious writers block goin on, but hopefully it'll be soon! <3 hope you're enjoying it :)


End file.
